(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly having improved strength and a display device having the backlight assembly, and more particularly to a backlight assembly in which strength of a fixing member is improved by forming beads on a surface of the fixing member and a display device having the backlight assembly.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
There has been increased demand for small and light display devices with better performance, due to, at least in part, further development of semiconductor technologies.
Among such display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has small size, small weight, and low power consumption. As a result, liquid crystal display devices have been used as a substitute for the existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). LCDs are used for almost all information processing apparatuses which require a display device.
In a liquid crystal display device, a specific molecular alignment of liquid crystal cells is changed into another molecular alignment by applying a voltage, and a change in optical characteristics of liquid crystal cells, such as birefringence, optical rotary power, dichroism, and optical scattering, is converted into a visual change. That is, information is displayed by using the optical modulation of the liquid crystal cells.
The display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, are applied to digital televisions having a large size. The display devices applied to such large-sized products have very small thickness when compared with their areas. As a result, the large display devices are sensitive to external impacts.
Methods for improving a structure of a display device are needed to address the sensitivity to impact. For example, in the display device with increased size, strength reinforcement in the diagonal direction, as well as strength reinforcement in the horizontal and vertical directions is desired to prevent twisting of the display device.